Piano Man
by JustPlainAmy
Summary: And right then and there was probably the first moment Steve admitted to himself that he was falling for Tony,who apparently locked the real him behind a mask that was far less tangible than the Hot-rod red and gold one he usually wore. Who was know sitting at a piano drunk off his ass somehow playing with tears making their way down his face.


Hey everyone :) this was enspired sadly by tumblr and a painting of Tony playing the piano and Steve listening. This is a one shot kiddies I hope you enjoy it by the way this is my first fic that dosn't lead to or aludes to porn... I feel proud of myself, like I'm an up actual up standing citizen... well like one at least :D well enjoy!

Disclamers: I do not own Avengers any of her character nor iron man/Captain america yada, yada so on and so forth.

Warnings: mild swearing, T to be safe.

* * *

If anyone said that Steve had been willing for the move from his dinky little apartment, their pants would have instantaneously caught on fire.. or at least that's what he liked to think. Being completely honest, no trace of smoke or fire anywhere near his Jeans he could honestly didn't mind living in Stark tower, or as it was the newly appointed avengers head quarters. (Despite the fact everything below the top 15 floors were still offices and labs for stark industries).

It was for lack of better terms... nice, everyone was kind he'd even made good friends within their little group of superhero's he enjoyed his discussions/history lessons with Natasha who made an effort to help him acclimate slowly to the new century, Bruce who was always up to taking him to a nice bookshop or going with him to an amateur gallery openings were Steve had submitted some of his drawings anonymously.

Then there was Thor, hanging out with the Demi-God always made him feel a little bit better about his half knowledge of the world in it's new century because while he understood some things Thor was totally unknowing of them all. That and it was impossible the be in a bad mood around the big blond. He and Clint also got along fairly well they both shared kitchen duty for the tower because he was a surprisingly good cook and everyone else had little no experience if the fires were anything to go by.

Making friends had never been a problem there and to be honest he didn't really miss his crap apartment in Brooklyn or the little gym he had all that here... it was just one member of their team that got to him... Tony obviously.

He could almost still feel the Chagrin, horror, and admittedly guilt wash through him as he remembered watching Tony latch himself onto the nuke meant to kill them all and dive strait into the black portal no hesitations, no guarantees he would even survive... right then all he could recall his own hateful frustrated words "Big man In a suit, take that away, what are you" he never wanted to punch himself in the head more than that moment of regret. Don't get him wrong he still thought Tony was a pompous ass but he couldn't help but have his opinions shift of the man, and he couldn't held feel the pressure and sting of would be tears at the thought of loosing a member of his team…. Tony was right… they weren't soldiers.

So that was why the past 2 months living in the tower with everyone he avoided Tony like the plague stubborn in his dislike but slowly developing a grudging respect for the man. Even a bit of affection for the stubborn brilliant yet childish man… especially when Pepper and him broke up as she moved to Africa to help with starving children... or something close to that, or at least thats what they both told everyone needless to say no one really believed it and Tony didn't fall to pieces like everyone expected him to.

That's why he was currently hiding in the gym, not really hiding but staying on the floor that Tony never visited it was just one huge training room and arrow range on one end for Clint, and practice dummies and equipment for the rest of them.

But Today everyone else was either on mission (Clint/Natasha), Thor was visiting Jane this weekend, and Bruce mumbled something about going for a walk hours ago... So essentially they were alone in the mansion so he had left the job of babysitting Tony to JARVIS as per usual (which he would deny ever asking the robot to do) and he was only just finishing his run on the treadmill when JARVIS come over the speakers switching off the Elvis song that had been playing previously.

"Sir, Mr. Stark's blood alcohol levels are reaching close to .15 and despite my advice in stopping he is continuing and that amount of alcohol is not compatible the trace chemicals secreted by the Arc Reactor. It would be Advisable for you to Physically intervene were I cannot, He is on the 93rd floor in the music room." and with that the robot signed off the intercom leaving a concerned and confused Steve, Tony? A music room? he'd never heard Tony give any interest in instruments, maybe it was just a collection of music... yeah that was probably it.

Tossing the sweaty gray shirt into the hamper by the door while simultaneously grabbing his sweatshirt slipping it over his head, arriving at the elevator that had already opened it's doors for him, JARVIS no doubt, giving a quiet sigh he pushed the concern he was feeling for Tony down because seriously this was Tony's doing any way...

Arriving at the top and subsequently Tony's room he heard a melodies ton floating over him, possibly Beethoven but definitely something classical and despite a few obvious mistakes here and there but the music it was beautiful despite it, huh he ever took Tony for someone who appreciated piano music. Ming his way through the rooms he followed the sound of the piano until he got to an unobtrusive and easily unnoticed beige door.

Not bothering to hesitate he opened the door astonished to see what lay before him, it was an obviously drunk Tony sitting at a gorgeous shiny black baby grand piano in the middle of a room lined with guitars, sheet music a drum set along with a few curious looking little woodwind type instruments.

And Tony was playing through his drunkenness his fingers sliding over the keys in a strangely erotic dance keys dipping under the pressure of the scientists fingers, seemingly mesmerized with themselves as they glided through the complicated piece barely missing a beat despite the fact Tony looked like death warmed over a half empty bottle of beer resting beside several other empty ones on the piano's lid.

And right then and there was probably the first moment Steve admitted to himself that he was falling for Tony, Iron Man, Ass-hole Philanthropist, billion air that apparently locked the real him behind a mask that was far less tangible than the Hot-rod red and gold one he usually wore. Who was know sitting at a piano drunk off his ass somehow playing with tears making their way down the smaller man's face. As if Steve had enough self control to not lunge forward and pull the fragile looking man into a hug… pssht as if.


End file.
